


Positive

by WaterDragan1234



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But not depressed, Dom Scott, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt Peter, M/M, Mpeg, Not Beta Read, Pregnant Peter, Sub Peter, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDragan1234/pseuds/WaterDragan1234
Summary: Peters pregnant and Scott is the father.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter couldn’t believe it, they had only been together a few times. And he knew the man in question wouldn’t want to start a relationship a kid. A kid with freaky spider powers who belongs in a circus. Two out of three times the two men had done it was with condoms. He also didn’t think he could get pregnant considering he is a guy, and has no…. Peter wasn’t sure that thought should be finished. Now he’s questioning whether it could possibly be possible. But first how did he find out. At first Peter was just throwing up, and with Peter Parker luck he thought it was food poisoning. But two weeks passed and he could only eat fruit and pasta without gagging. Some sauce too, but that was beside the point. Also, when they happened to do Peter a…. Well virgin…. He has no idea if that helps how am I pregnant case but..  
Now for the man in question. This man also rocked Peter’s world in more ways than one. He has black hair, and a wonderfully sexy stubble, and the cheekiest shit eating grin and smile. Peter isn’t going to reveal too much. He’s still debating on whether he should tell the individual. Peter isn’t sure, this man already has a kid. He’s fairly certain that this man doesn’t want another. He’s already in love with his daughter. He probably wouldn’t want another kid. Especially from a small circus freak like Peter.  
Plus caring for a child in a nice stable environment mean love from all parties. And who guess that used to be criminal, Scott Lang who love Peter. Hello! Circus freak speaking. Anyway, now Peters gotta deal with the web slinging part of this child. Also, how they were playing with Pym Particles at the time. Peter is nervous, very nervous. It is gonna be like all those pictures online of people holding a positive pregnancy test. But, this time its not fake its real and Peter gets to do to a man has past criminal record, and the ability to disappear. Well sorta.

**Warning To Readers!! SMUT Ahead**

He gasped slightly at the hot mouth biting his neck. He’d still in wonder considering they were the size of ants, he also like knowing that could change at any minute Scott chooses. Peter groans when his hands are pinned above his head. With one hand, and his thighs spread with the other.  
“What do you want Peter?” came the growly, scratchy voice of Scott. He almost came in his pants, this man had him withering on the bed for the past 2 hours. You would think he would know what Peter wants. Peter’s not even sure his voice works from the past hour of screaming Scott’s name from the three thick fingers that were spreading him open. The way they teased that spot inside of him, making him wither and scream louder.   
“You... in me…” Peter’s breath comes out as breathy pant. He’s hardly able finish his sentence before a powerful thrust of the man above has his eyes rolled inside of his head, and mouth agape in silent scream from the immense pleasure and pain. God was this man big, huge. Funny Peter’s brain thought because as of right now they were the size of ants.  
He gave a full body shudder when the man slowly pulled out making sure to drag the head of his cock across his prostate. This time Peter did scream, voice coming out hoarse and harsh. The older man thrust back in just as slowly. Causing Peter to let out pitiful whines and whimpers for more, faster and harder.  
Finally, Scott relented and began a brutal, and bruising pace. Peter’s whimpers drown out the harsh slap of skin on skin, and grunts of the man above him. Scott's hand that was on his thigh now grasp Peter's hips. Suddenly they were normal size again, and it was unbelievable. The feeling was addicting. But that wasn’t the last surprise, and grunt from above and Peter is flipped over on his hands and knees. The short whine of being empty cutoff when the vigorous thrusting returns. Peter mewls happily, and pushes back against the cock inside him. The man uses one hand to pump Peter’s member, while the other gives Peter’s hips a bruise. In the perfect shape of Scott's hand. With Scott pumping them in tandem it only takes 5 thrust for them to be cumming together. Scott's seed staining Peter’s thighs and painting his insides. With the added side effect of child.  
Peter can hear Scott panting in his ear. “That was the best 19th birthday present in the history of 19th birthdays..” Says still out of breath. Scott laughs, and nuzzles Peter’s neck.  
“Thanks, and was the best birthday present I've ever given. Glad you could be on the receiving end of it.”   
“Scott?”  
“Yes”  
“Do you want to go out on a date….you know and actual one.” The man Peter is currently nestled against stiffens, and takes a small breath.  
“Peter…. I’m 24…. We can’t date… we shouldn’t be doing this either…” Peter makes a curt nod.   
“I’m gonna go….” Peter says awkwardly as he dresses. He can still feel Scott's cum, and is so embarrassed to do the walk of shame at 2 o'clock. When he makes its back to his apartment the poor teen begins to cry. He knew he shouldn't have asked… Shouldn't have asked for more. But for once he wanted to be selfish, and he fell in love Scott. Now’s gonna sit here and cry over a man he hadn’t even had a first date with.  
He should get up, talk to someone about it. But he wants to wallow in self pity. He messed it up, messed up so bad. And now all he wants to do cry. He’s laying here for about two hours, just crying. Now Peter’s left with a choice. Talk to someone about it, or sit and wallow in pity. He knows what he wants to do. But that is not healthy.


	2. Silence

He smiles pitifully at Scott. “Yes, I’m not lying. I have the stick right here. It's real.” Scott looks at him, Peter's’ not the best at reading people but he’s pretty sure Scott’s disappointed. That is until the man runs up and hugs him.  
“Oh! Peter that’s amazing!” If you couldn’t tell from the look on Peter’s face that was not the reaction he was expecting. But he hugs back nonetheless, smiling at being accepted. It's hard to believe that Peter Parker feels in love with Scott Lang, but it was about to get better. “I will, I will take the amazing Peter Parker on a date.” He hugs Peter, smiling. “I'm also sorry… I was scared of being in a relationship where I could hurt you… I didn’t want to make the same mistakes. Mistakes where I wasn’t in my child’s life. But I will be there for you. Be by your side, be there for when you need me the most. I will love and cherish you… because I've never wanted something more. I want all of you. And I was stupid for not realizing it sooner. So if you'll take me, Peter, I want to be there for you and our child.” With Peter’s limited experience he never had someone proclaim love to him, but he couldn’t be happier.  
“Yes, Scott…” Peter let out a small laugh. “It almost sounds like you're proposing.”  
“Not yet..” Scott says grinning. He lifts Peter up, holding him against his chest. “To my house then.” The older man says. When they get they don’t fall into bed like the movies. Scotts asks if he wants to watch a movie, of course, Peter says yes. They end up watching All Dogs Go to Heaven. One of Peter’s favorites. With Scott sitting normal, while Peter is basically sitting in his lap, leaning against Scott’s chest. They are happy, sitting peacefully together. He falls asleep and when he wakes, he is in bed and he sees Scott laying next to him.  
"Peter. I want you to know that I am not disappointed, ashamed, or mad at you. We will work through this together, now the serious question.....Baby names." Scott said while they were side by side still in bed, and body heat shared. Peter feels so emotional about it like it was the nicest thing ever said to him.  
"Thank you, thank you so much. I say I get to choose the baby names, you did the easiest part. The part that requires no hardships." Peter stated like it was a statement. Scott laughs and says "ok". They hug in the bed, and then Peter's stomach growls, which causes Scott to laugh again.  
"I'll make breakfast then," he smiles at Peter "Pancakes, or waffles?"  
"Pancakes with chocolate chips.......please." Peter asked, and it's just too cute for Scott to say "no." So he gets up and makes his way into the kitchen, shirtless. Peter did not realize that he had taken his shirt off last night. 'Maybe he did we he moved me to the bed last night.' Peter thought. Not that Peter minds though. The man's body is something to marvel at, but right now Peter is going to take a shower. He randomly grabs clothes from the dresser and takes his leave to the bathroom.   
He takes his shower and puts on the clothes he grabbed before. He is now wearing a big blue shirt that says "Size Doesn't Matter", that hangs off his shoulders it's so long it hangs all the way to his lower waist. Its huge on him, and loves it, but then he smells the pancakes in the kitchen and finishes getting ready by brushing his teeth. He walks into the kitchen where Scott had two plates stakes with pancakes and is now making sausage, and eggs scrambled together with green peppers, and diced onions.   
It smells heavenly and Peter couldn't be happier. He walks right up to Scott, and watches as he places the now finished eggs on two plates, and turns quickly to kiss Peter like he knew the younger man was there the entire time. It causes Peter to blush, and look sheepish.  
"Thank you for making breakfast.." Peter tentatively says.  
"Your welcome now let's eat," Scott says, smiling at Peter wearing his shirt. "You look nice Peter," Scott says smirking, looking more interested in devouring Peter more than the food, but he behaves himself and eats his food. They both finish the food and are in a happy silence. When they are done Scott takes the dishes and washes them, all while humming his favorite song. Peter distracts himself with cleaning the apartment. He makes the once formidable apartment seem neat, and well-cared for. After they finish their miniature chores they stop and watch T.V. season 2 of Stranger Things, which is Peter's favorite show, and one Scott has never seen before. They finish the remaining 2 episodes they had left in the series. Peter is content to know that another fan of Stranger Things was added that day. The day then starts another turn of events.  
"Breaking News.... A robotic spider is attacking the Mid-Town High School. It seems to be looking for someone or something. We are here one scene and it does not look good. The robot has torn up the science wing and the math hallway. The damage cost is already in the tens of thousands...." The new cast was shut off, as Scott and Peter left their comforts. They rushed off to save the local high school. The miniature man riding on the spider boy's shoulder as they rush to the crime scene. As they arrive, Peter was squatting on a ledge of a building. Peter quickly thinks about the plan of action. he carefully plans out the steps needed to solve the problem, and launches into the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long but I haven't had time to work on this project and I had to get a completely new computer...so see ya next time.


End file.
